


Sweet Dreams

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: ¿Cómo vives después de pasar tantos años junto a alguien?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Dreams

Los días pasaron, ya no eran cálidos, tampoco fríos. El tiempo corría, y ya no era capaz de sentirlo.

Salía de su departamento porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque quisiera. Incluso si sólo deseaba permanecer en la cama, necesitaba trabajar para alimentar a Vivi y a sí mismo.

Vivi. El cachorro le recordaba tanto a él, como un hijo a través del cual podía ver al hombre del que se enamoró y le dejó. Era gracioso si lo pensaba, porque el perro llegó igual a un bebé, como un complemento a una familia amorosa que, para su sorpresa, se convirtió en una familia disfuncional.

Ese primogénito perruno era su único recuerdo, y como una pareja divorciada, su custodia fue lo único que pudo obtener al final.

Algunas veces, cuando la casa se tornaba demasiado silenciosa, le gustaba recordar lo ruidosos que eran Vivi y _él_.

Amaba verlos jugar, corretearse uno al otro como niños pequeños, hasta que la sala se convertía en un completo desastre.

—Papá nos regañará —decía _él_ , mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

No los reprendía, nunca lo hizo. Ese brillo que surgía en sus ojos, tan hermoso y puro, era algo que jamás tuvo el valor de apagar.

En ese momento, mientras desayunaba frente al televisor, tuvo ganas se echarse a llorar ante su recuerdo. Vivi lo hizo en su nombre, sollozando con fuerza frente a la puerta de su alcoba, como si él fuera a salir mágicamente de ahí para jugar una vez más.

—Se ha ido, perro tonto —Le regañó. Dejó el plato de cereal y se levantó para tomar al cachorro. Vivi gimió en sus brazos, un sonido lastimero que hizo doler el corazón del humano que lo sostenía—. Él se ha ido —repitió, más para convencerse a sí mismo que al animal.

Se fue. Un portazo, dos palabras, un torrente de lágrimas interminables.

**.**

—La etapa de luto terminó —dictaminó Luhan con firmeza.

—Eso debería decidirlo yo —intentó bromear.

Luhan lo miró igual que una madre que no parece conforme con la respuesta de su hijo. Había seriedad en sus ojos de ciervo, también preocupación.

—Hablo en serio, Yixing.

—Lo sé.

Jugueteó con su plato de mapo tofu, removiendo el contenido con desinterés. Antes era su platillo favorito, ahora ni siquiera encontraba sabor o rastro de la salsa picante.

—¿Acaso ha hablado contigo? —cuestionó.

Yixing soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Mi clóset sigue lleno con sus cosas, Lu —Emitió un sonoro suspiro—. No lo he visto desde ese día.

—Perfecto. Iré a tu departamento y nos desharemos de eso. Será un primer paso. Mañana iremos a un club, beberemos y haré que un chico lindo te haga olvidar a ese idiota.

Yixing sonrió ante la emoción en las palabras de Luhan. Era un gesto conmovedor, y un poco inútil. Era imposible que alguien lo hiciera olvidar a _ese idiota_.

Podía verlo cada vez que tocaba la guitarra, sentado a su lado con una sonrisa boba porque " _eres el mejor Yixing_ ". En la cama, con los besos matutinos y las noches desenfrenadas. En la orilla del río Han, en la calle, en el centro comercial, en aquel estacionamiento, en la parte trasera del auto.... Él estaba en todas partes, en cada sitio al que mirara. Incluso en su trabajo, cuando le lanzó un beso antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

Él se había convertido en un recuerdo agridulce que no podía sacarse de la cabeza y del corazón.

_Él._

_Oh Sehun._

.

Yixing era el idiota. Un idiota enamorado que se negaba a dejar ir el pasado.

—No sé si debería —dijo, después de que Luhan colocara toda la ropa de Sehun en una bolsa de basura.

—Él lo haría si fuera tú.

Eso dolió, igual al limón sobre una quemadura.

—Supongo que es cierto.

—Lo siento, yo no.... —Intentó disculparse, luego de percatarse de lo cruel que había sido su comentario.

—Está bien —aseguró—. Guarda todo y mañana lo llevaré al centro de donaciones.

Luhan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba orgulloso, por ese paso de bebé que no significaba nada para Yixing.

Vivi les ladró con furia cuando colocaron las cosas junto a la puerta, como si intentara defender a su ausente segundo padre. Mordió los zapatos de Luhan, agitando su cola en forma de bola de algodón.

Yixing lo obligó a retroceder, tirando de él hasta que el perro le miró.

" _¿Dejarás que lo haga?_ ", pareció decir el cachorro. Sus ojos negros parpadearon, agitado por el cúmulo de emociones que olisqueaba en Yixing.

Tenían que hacerlo, dejarlo ir era lo mejor para todos.

—Nos iremos de aquí —declaró Yixing en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —Luhan se volvió, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Me mudaré.

—¿A dónde?

—Todavía no lo sé.

Vivi se recostó sobre el tapete, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, como si se hubiera dado por vencido.

—Los cambios siempre son buenos —Le apoyó Luhan.

Por primera vez, Yixing quiso creer en sus palabras.

**.**

Luhan se fue antes de que pudieran ir por esos tragos que había prometido. Él sí tenía una vida, completada por otro hombre que respondía al nombre de Kim Minseok.

Trató de convencerse de que no lo hacía, pero Yixing se sintió celoso al escuchar la conversación tan casera entre su mejor amigo y aquel que era su pareja.

—Te veré en casa, _Baozi_.

Ah, los motes cariñosos.

Para Sehun, Yixing solía ser su _XingXing_. Recordarlo le daba una mezcla de tristeza y asco. Era dulce, empalagoso en demasía. Y lo extrañaba, si era honesto.

Dejó que Luhan se fuera, con un intento de sonrisa que fue lo suficiente creíble para que su mayor se marchara sin sospechar todo lo que ocurría en su cabeza.

Ocupó el tiempo libre para seguir con la tarea que ya habían comenzado. Limpió todo, sin pensarlo demasiado para evitar que doliera de nuevo.

Tomó algunas cajas libres e introdujo sus propias pertenencias, asegurándose de separar todo aquello que le había sido dado por Sehun.

Hizo lo mismo los días siguientes, y al final de la semana, su departamento estaba repleto de bolsas y cajas.

Dos semanas después, Yixing descubrió que sus amigos estaban tan cansados como Luhan de verlo hundido en su miseria, porque no tomó demasiado tiempo para que Jongdae le consiguiera un nuevo apartamento en Daegu.

Con su mudanza como excusa, todos le invitaron a un club para celebrar que comenzaría de nuevo.

A unas horas de salir a la dirección que Baekhyun le había indicado, se sentó en medio de la estancia vacía.

Los muebles se habían ido el día anterior, en un camión de mudanza que llamó la atención de su vecina y que lo obligó a responder a las miles de preguntas de ésta.

—Vivi —llamó.

El perro se acercó obedientemente, con pasos firmes y el rabo agitándose en todas direcciones.

Yixing le extendió su peluche favorito, signo de que estaba dispuesto a jugar con él por unos momentos.

El cachorro saltó, intentando atrapar el peluche en forma de pollito que Yixing apartó de pronto. Se recostó sobre sus patas, ladrando juguetonamente antes de ir tras la mancha gris que cruzó la estancia y aterrizó cerca de la cocina.

Cerca de las nueve, Yixing envolvió a Vivi en un reconfortante abrazo, besó la parte superior de su cabeza y rascó con ternura su pancita.

—Estaremos bien, Vivi. No lo necesitamos, ¿cierto?

Vivi ladró. Yixing lo tomó como un "sí".

**.**

El club era demasiado juvenil. O eso creyó Yixing, quien a sus veintinueve años se sentía como un anciano.

—Quita esa cara —Jongdae lo sacudió por los hombros—. Dime, ¿qué quieres beber?

Yixing apenas pudo escuchar su propia respuesta. El volumen de la música era demasiado alto, sólo la voz de Baekhyun y Jongdae eran capaces de sobresalir en el bullicio.

Luhan lo empujó a la mesa más cercana, obligándolo a sentarse en una orilla que le permitía contemplar el lugar con una vista panorámica.

—Esas piernas te llevarán a la luna si quieres, ¿por qué no las llevas a la pista de baile? —sugirió Baekhyun, algunos minutos más tarde.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero accedió al sentir la insistencia en la mirada de cada uno de sus amigos. Ellos querían ayudarlo, podía cooperar un poco.

Se levantó y se introdujo lentamente entre el gentío que saltaba y se movía al ritmo de la música. Tuvo precaución con los cuerpos que chocaban con el suyo, no quería una innecesaria pelea por un tonto descuido.

Se colocó cerca del centro y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera, con algunos pasos torpes que de a poco fueron cobrando forma. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose más en el baile que en el caos en su cabeza.

Por un momento no existió nada más. Ni siquiera Sehun.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la gente se había apretujado, en busca de una pareja para una canción más lenta.

Yixing detuvo sus movimientos. La paz mental que había ganado se esfumó, dejando detrás un sentimiento de inmensa soledad.

Volvió por donde había venido, esquivando a los tortolos que comenzaban a besarse.

Al llegar a la orilla inhaló profundo, con una sensación de ahogo que llegó de forma repentina. Limpió el sudor en sus sienes y giró el rostro, como si alguien hubiera tirado de él para obligarlo a mirar en esa dirección.

 _Él_ estaba ahí.

Al igual que Yixing, Sehun intentaba recuperar el aliento, como si estar rodeado de tantas parejas le asfixiara. Alzó la cabeza, movido por la misma fuerza inexplicable.

Yixing se enderezó en su sitio, deseando lucir fuerte para Sehun. No se sentía así. Quería huir, llorar, correr hacia él.

Sus pies se movieron, siguiendo las órdenes de su corazón y no las de su cabeza. Sehun lo imitó, como un reflejo.

Estar frente a frente, después de tres largos meses, se sintió igual que la primera vez que se encontraron. El magnetismo, la chispa que se encendió y corrió por sus venas como un río desbordándose.

El odio y la tristeza se esfumaron en un chasquido. Quedó el desconcierto, la esperanza.

—Salgamos de aquí.

La mano de Sehun sujetó la de Yixing, en un movimiento que no había perdido lo natural. Fue tan orgánico como respirar, necesario como el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Yixing se dejó llevar, sin importarle que a unos metros sus amigos le esperaban en una mesa. No le importó defraudarlos, porque su fuerza de voluntad se quebró tan pronto apareció _ese idiota_.

**.**

La primera vez que lo vio, Yixing pensó que era el chico más lindo que había conocido en todo su vida.

Sehun le sonrió con inocencia, una bonita línea que surcó su rostro y convirtió sus ojos en dos medias lunas.

Eso fue todo. Cayó como un tonto, cautivado por un desconocido que sentía conocer de toda la vida.

Fue un bastardo afortunado, porque el chico lindo se acercó a él y le pidió que bailaran juntos. Un primer baile que comenzó todo, una historia que duraría ocho años que ambos saborearon como un para siempre.

Sehun se convirtió en el hombre con el que Yixing quería pasar su vida entera. Se vio a sí mismo en Jeju, envejeciendo a su lado en una casa desde la que podrían ver el mar.

Apilaron ladrillos de a poco, construyendo un futuro para ambos. Pero olvidaron algunos detalles, un muro aquí y allá que se volvieron cruciales para mantener su hogar de pie.

Había discusiones, ninguna demasiado significativa, lo cotidiano entre una pareja que llevaba demasiado tiempo conociéndose. Nada que preparara a Yixing para el día en que Sehun y él gritaron hasta ensordecerse el uno al otro.

Vivi les contempló con miedo, oculto tras el sofá para pasar desapercibido entre sus padres. Intentó mantenerse ahí, hasta que escuchó el llanto de Sehun, y luego el de Yixing.

El cachorro salió de su escondite, moviéndose con cautela, temiendo ser reprendido a pesar de que no había mordido los zapatos de nadie.

—No puedo —dijo Sehun, tomando la única prenda abrigadora que encontró a su alcance—. Lo siento, Yixing.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se terminó.

Yixing lo vio salir por la puerta, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchó salir de aquellos labios que adoraba.

Ocho años se fueron en un parpadeo, no significaron absolutamente nada.

**.**

Vivi ladró al ver a Sehun. Corrió hacia él con emoción, saltando para que su padre le sostuviera como siempre solía hacerlo al llegar a casa. Sehun se inclinó para acariciar su cabeza, complaciendo al cachorro que le había extrañado.

—Perro tonto —repitió Yixing para sí.

Vivi también había caído bajo el encanto de Sehun, su progreso se había ido a la basura al igual que el de Yixing.

—Vivi —Le llamó el chico con firmeza.

El perrito de pelaje blanco y suave avanzó, sin importarle que el hombre por el que había llorado finalmente estaba ahí.

Sehun pensó que su cachorro era parecido a él en ese sentido. Vivi siempre acudiría al llamado de Yixing, igual que Sehun.

—¿Lo encerrarás? —inquirió.

Yixing asintió.

No sabía qué significaba el regreso de Sehun, mucho menos si eso era algo definitivo o una simple debilidad de su parte.

Llevó al perro a la habitación que utilizaban como almacén y lo encerró bajo la promesa de que lo iría a buscar tan pronto como aclarara las cosas con su otro padre.

Vivi caminó con algo parecido a la resignación, tomando a su peluche de pollito para llevarlo consigo a la pequeña cama que Yixing no había empacado todavía.

Sehun tomó el minuto a solas para examinar a su alrededor. Algo dolió en su interior al darse cuenta de que ya no había nada de lo que recordaba, una parte de sí esperaba encontrarlo todo en su lugar. Pero tenía sentido, Yixing no esperaría por siempre, y eso debía ser así. Lo sabía.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yixing, endureciendo su semblante para confrontarlo.

—Lo siento —soltó Sehun.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Yixing, en verdad lo siento —Había honestidad en sus palabras, tal vez arrepentimiento también—. No debí ser tan idiota.

—Está bien. Es lo que sentías —Agitó la cabeza—. Lo que sientes —Se corrigió.

—No todo lo que dije es cierto.

—¿Y qué sí es cierto?

Sehun enmudeció. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza, tanto que quería expresar y que no sabía cómo decir.

—Te amo.

—¿Pero....?

—No estoy listo. Esto es demasiado para mí.

—Entonces se terminó.

Sehun soltó un sonido que oscilaba entre la resignación y la exasperación. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan inmaduro, por tener un miedo irracional a seguir sosteniendo la mano que le había mantenido a flote en el pasado.

—Quisiera... yo....

—Lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Yixing siempre lograba comprenderlo, de una manera que siempre le maravilló.

—No quiero hacerte más daño —Se sinceró.

Yixing se obligó a tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Trató de tomar los pedazos del corazón que se le desmoronaba en el pecho, así podría reconstruirlo más tarde.

—No hay remedio, ¿cierto?

—No ahora.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que podía pelear para que el amor más dulce de su vida no llegara a su fin? No debía hacerlo, pero quería intentar.

Era tan difícil, y Sehun sólo lo complicó más cuando pasó sus brazos a su alrededor y lo pegó a su cuerpo como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido.

Se sintió igual que antes. Estar en sus brazos era llegar al lugar seguro en el que nada podía herirlo. 

A pesar de que se sintió protegido y amado, él ya no pertenecía ahí.

**.**

Era una maldita locura. Una estupidez que se sintió como la más sabia de las decisiones.

Fue arrastrado a su habitación, al colchón sin soporte que había en el centro de ésta y donde cayeron con torpeza para apagar el fuego en sus almas.

Cada parte de su cuerpo recibió las caricias de Sehun con gozo, anhelante por todo lo que tuviera por ofrecerle.

Los besos se estrellaron en todas partes, de sus labios a su cuello, algunos más en su frente con una carga extra de ternura.

Yixing devolvió cada toque con devoción, apretando la carne bajo sus manos por última vez. Lamió la piel, a sabiendas del resultado que provocaría. Hundió sus manos en los muslos lechosos, tan suaves y dulces como los recordaba. Dejó que le apretaran la cintura, atrayéndolo e incitándolo a continuar, aunque no fuera lo correcto.

No hubo palabras previas, tampoco juegos o un suave "te amo". Y aun así, las entrañas de cada uno se revolvieron por lo perfecto que era, y lo mucho que dolía.

Sehun gimió bajo su cuerpo, apretando sus dientes cuando lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser. Se deshizo bajo su toque, igual a todas esas noches que terminaban con la promesa de una eternidad juntos.

La atmósfera dejó de ser silenciosa y pacífica. Los sonidos que expresaban plenitud y encendida pasión inundaron la alcoba. Una maldición aquí, una petición allá, jadeos que se volvían más sonoros, rozaban los gritos y, tal vez, el llanto.

Yixing apretó el colchón con su mano diestra. Alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Sehun buscando los suyos.

El menor alzó sus manos para acunar el rostro de Yixing. Lo atrajo a sí para depositar un beso en sus labios, dejando un rastro salado cuando una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla del mayor.

Apoyó su frente contra la suya, sintiéndolo tan cerca como le era posible hasta que el placer explotó en su interior.

Yixing quiso apartarse al terminar, quería meterse en la ducha y borrar todo rastro de lo acontecido. Sehun se aferró a él, rompiendo cada trozo del colibrí en su pecho.

—Siempre te voy a amar —confesó Sehun en un susurro—. Siempre.

—Yo también.

**.**

A veces el amor no es suficiente, no siempre vencerá todo. Yixing lo comprendió tan pronto como el éxtasis desapareció de su cuerpo.

El día en que Sehun se fue discutieron porque Yixing quería que ambos se mudaran a otro distrito, un lugar que fuera apropiado para ambos y que les permitiera moverse mejor en Seúl.

Sehun se negó, porque el barrio estaba cerca de los apartamentos de sus amigos y de su antigua universidad, donde a veces regresaba para concluir su maestría.

Yixing comprendía que Sehun debía seguir con sus estudios, pero le molestaba saber que existía un trasfondo.

Cada viernes encontraría un desastre en casa, porque Sehun invitaba al mejor amigo que no veía con la misma frecuencia que antes. Chanyeol era adorable, respetuoso, pero Yixing siempre regresaba demasiado exhausto del trabajo para soportar el escandalo en la cocina.

Esa pequeña diferencia desató problemas más profundos, cosas que no soportaron callar y que hirieron al otro.

Yixing quería sentar cabeza, formar una familia en algunos años, comenzar en un barrio más doméstico, donde abundaban los matrimonios y no los universitarios.

Sehun quería vivir más, viajar a todas partes para visitar todo aquello que desconocía. Su curiosidad por el mundo era demasiado grande todavía, y quería saciarla antes de pensar en la seriedad de un trabajo y la responsabilidad de una familia.

Se amaban, pero eso no los haría sintonizarse en el mismo canal de la vida. Tener prioridades diferentes los separaría sin importar lo que pasara, era una cuestión de tiempo para que todo quedara al descubierto.

Sehun se fue al sentirse incapaz de llenar todo eso que Yixing necesitaba. Dolió como el infierno darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlo feliz incluso si lo quería, porque fingir que deseaba lo mismo sólo lastimaría a ambos.

Terminó todo al pensar que era lo mejor para Yixing y para él. Lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo infeliz, prefería dejarlo libre y permitir que con ello obtuviera lo que quería en su vida.

Pero, ¿cómo vives después de pasar tantos años junto a alguien?

**.**

Yixing tomó el primer tren a Daegu. Sus amigos estuvieron ahí para despedirlo, con algunas preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Me sentía un poco mal y no quise molestarlos —mintió.

Quizá, cuando todo estuviera mejor, les contaría lo que en verdad sucedió.

—Bueno, ya no importa —Baekhyun le pasó el boleto para abordar—. Jongin te esperará afuera de la estación y te llevará a tu nuevo hogar. Es hermoso. Te encantará, Xing.

Yixing sostuvo el boleto con fuerza y los miró con una sonrisa.

—Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho —dijo.

—Eso hacen los amigos —contestó Jongdae, palmeando su espalda.

—Te visitaremos los fines de semana —prometió Luhan—. Al menos uno de nosotros lo hará.

—Primero dejen que me instale.

—Bien. Envía un mensaje cuando ya tengas sofá y una cama.

Yixing asintió con la cabeza.

Baekhyun se acercó, dispuesto a asfixiarlo en un abrazo. Luhan se le unió y segundos después Jongdae también.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Yixing agitó una mano en forma de despedida y subió al tren.

Estaba solo en el vagón, por lo que decidió abrir la caja para perros sobre sus piernas y acarició las patitas de Vivi para asegurarle que estaba ahí.

—¿Estás emocionado? —Le preguntó.

El cachorro se limitó a buscar su mano con el hocico.

—Vamos a Daegu, Vivi.

**.**

Despertó al sentir un suave movimiento a su lado. Al abrir los ojos encontró a Yixing, quien se vestía apresuradamente y guardaba su celular en una mochila que Sehun le regaló en su cumpleaños veinticinco. Era la única mochila que poseía desde entonces, y eso la hacía especial.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Tengo que tomar un tren en media hora —Se echó la mochila al hombro y miró a Sehun—. ¿Te molestaría darle la llave a la vecina al salir? Prometió que se la daría al dueño.

—Claro —Se incorporó en el colchón y buscó a tientas su ropa interior.

—Me llevaré a Vivi. Puedes visitarlo cuando quieras, también es tuyo.

Sehun soltó una risita.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde vivirás, Yixing.

El mayor se dio un golpecito en la frente.

—Cierto. Yo... me mudo a Daegu.

—¿Y tu trabajo? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Hay una subsidiaria de la empresa allá, me dieron el puesto de jefe del área.

—Cielos —Sehun le sonrió con orgullo—. Felicidades, Xing.

Yixing le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Puedo mandarte la dirección al llegar. Sé que Vivi me odiara si no lo vuelves a ver.

—¿Custodia compartida?

—Custodia compartida —asintió, soltando una risa al darse cuenta de lo gracioso que sonaba.

—Lo acepto. Te avisaré cuando pueda ir.

—Bien.

Silencio.

Yixing no sabía qué debía hacer o decir a continuación. ¿Debía irse y ya?

—Es temprano —comentó—. Vuelve a dormir.

Sehun asintió. Volvió a acostarse, sin poder despegar su vista de Yixing.

Al final, fue Yixing quien se acercó para depositar un casto beso sobre la frente de Sehun. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de ambos, porque la separación se volvió real en un par de segundos.

—Dulces sueños, _Sehun-ah_ —Le deseó Yixing.

—Buen viaje, _XingXing_.

Eso era todo. No había un adiós materializado, y eso lo hacía menos doloroso.

Era lo último que podían hacer por el otro. Un hasta pronto que implicó el deseo de un próspero inicio en el camino que emprenderían en solitario.

Estaba bien, así debía ser.

**.**

Sehun siempre fue perfecto a sus ojos, de una forma realista, porque encontraba la belleza en sus defectos y en el crecimiento que tenía para convertirse en alguien mejor cada día.

Yixing amó cada parte, cada poro, cada error. Y Sehun, sin que Yixing lo supiera, también amó todo de él.

Atesorarían cada segundo de esos ocho años y seguirían adelante en algún punto. En el futuro mirarían atrás con cariño, porque una parte del otro siempre viviría en ellos. Había mucho de Sehun en Yixing, y de Yixing en Sehun.

Se terminó, pero no tenía que ser trágico.

Debían aprender a vivir por su cuenta y recordar quiénes eran antes de estar juntos. Era el momento oportuno para crecer, mejorar, transformarse a partir de lo que el otro les había regalado.

_Dulces sueños, amor mío. Y gracias por todo._

**Author's Note:**

> La idea sobre esta historia ocurrió después de ver "Someone Great", un vídeo en YT de bestdressed titulado "how i learned to love being single" y escuchar la canción "Sweet Dreams, TN" de The Last Shadow Puppets. No me han dejado ni nada parecido, pero todo ese combo me hizo sentir como si lo hubieran hecho. Y eso fue lo que me animó a escribir esto. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. De verdad intenté retratar los sentimientos lo mejor que pude, ojalá lo haya logrado. Si logré hacerlos sentir algo entonces me doy por bien servida.
> 
> Si soy honesta sufrí mucho escribiendo esto porque es mi otp de la vida, pero bueno, hay que variar el contenido, ¿cierto?
> 
> En fin, nos leemos.
> 
> P.D. Lo siento si hay algún error.


End file.
